One Hundred Million Reasons A love story
by homestarrungirl
Summary: When the chips are down, a new girl in Sodapop's life orders a billion more chips at wholesale prices. A short love story, rated T for a lot of things. Enjoy, and thanks to everyone for putting up with long gaps in publishing my other stories. :


One Hundred Million Reasons

I DO NOT own the Outsiders!

The sun shone brightly in the hushed churchyard on Jay Mountain. Or what was left of it, anyway. Darry pulled up his old car, and got out to meet the rest of the gang. Everyone was more subdued than usual, but Steve and Two Bit were trying to act tough anyway. That was hard, though. It was hot, diggin' a grave aint easy, and saying goodbye to Dally and Johnny forever was a hard thing to wrap their minds around. They wanted to bury them real proper, and the remains of the old church seemed fitting. Cherry watched from a distance, silent tears creeping down her face. Dally's death had really hit her hard, and she wasn't even one of the gang. Ponyboy walked up to her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I dunno, Ponyboy. Remember how I said that If I ever saw Dallas again I might love him? Well, we were forced together a lot more when you were gone, and I finally just gave up and let him love me back. He wasn't a saint, but sometimes... Sometimes it was real nice. But I never wanted to, you know, go all the way. Maybe it was Bob. Maybe I still love him. Maybe it was still the whole Soc/Greaser thing. I just know that I'll miss him. I'll miss him a whole damn lot."

"It's okay. We're all gonna miss Dally. Johnny, too."

They stood there for a minute, remembering a real tuff pair of guys. The funeral was short; no one really had anything to say. Everyone began to migrate to the curtis house after a while. Everyone but Sodapop. But everybody was really preoccupied, so they didn't notice. Soda took his car into the grassy fields, driving in screaming circles. Sometimes he just needed to get out to do something mindless and stupid. All of a sudden, a huge black shape loomed in front of the car. Stepping out, Soda had a tiny glimmer of hope in the back of his mind as to what it might be. The little glimmer grew when he saw that it was a horse. It looked a whole lot like Mickey Mouse. It wasn't, but it could be a great substitute. Without thinking, he hopped on and rode himself silly. Man, he hadn't done this in years... When they turned back to Soda's car, there was a girl sitting on the hood. Real good looking, too.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He just gave her a toothy grin and said "Riding. Is there a problem with that?"

"I guess not. Who are you?"

"Sodapop. And before you ask, yeah, that's my real name."

"Cool. I'm Candy, and that's my real name, too."

"I like that- 'yall look real sweet." Candy stared longingly at almost-mickey, and Sodapop knew that she wanted a ride. He grabbed her hands, lifting the girl onto the horse behind him. They bolted off down the dirt road, Soda screaming like a cowboy, and Candy hanging onto him for dear life. She really had no idea who this guy was, but she liked him. He was bold, fun, and gorgeous, too. They suddenly stopped, and she almost fell off the horse. Soda flipped around and caught her in the nick of time. Hello, ninja. She rewarded him with a quick kiss.

"That was scary. Were you trying to get me killed?"

Soda looked a bit crestfallen for a few seconds, but then went back to his regular perky self. Didn't all chicks dream of riding off into the sunset with a knight in shining armor? He wasn't a knight, but he had a horse and a sunset.

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought it would be fun, and well, it was! Do you country chicks do anything exiting? I'll make it up to ya, though. Wanna get a coke or something?"

"Like a date?"

"Like a yes?"

"I'm not sure, my mom'll wonder where I am."

"Aw, come on. Pleeease?"

Soda had the gift of gab. Candy couldn't turn down those laughing eyes. And he has real nice lips, too...

"Okay, but I don't wanna take too long."

"Well, we can't get into town without taking 'too long'. Can I just kiss you again?"

"Fair enough." Candy wrapped her arms around Sodapop's neck, and pressed her lips to his. At first he was gentle, then he pushed harder ad harder, but she wouldn't open her mouth for him. A small kissing war ensued, and they both fell off, bodies intertwined. Candy started laughing, and Soda joined in. It was dark now. The stars cut through the cloudless sky, illuminating the field with dim, shimmering light.

"Look at those stars over there, Soda. They look like a horse. Must be a sign." She nuzzled up to him and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her amber curls and stared up at the sky. It was time to let Sandy go. Candy shivered, and he remembered that it was about 40 degrees out, so he led her into his car. The horse had run off, so there was no use looking for it now.

"I think it's time for me to take you home, Candycane."

"Ugh. Home... I don't wanna go. Dad's going to be drunk."

It then occurred to Soda that he had no idea where her house was, and he didn't know her last name. And there was NO way he was takin' her to some drunk guy that would never let him see her again. He already lost one girl, and didn't want to go through that ordeal ever again.

"Okay. I can take you to my house if ya want."

"Yes please."

They got home at about 7:00, so there were still people there. Candy sat on the couch, and Sodapop started playing cards with Steve. Darry came out of the kitchen, took one look at Candy, and marched over to the table.

"Soda? Who is that girl and why is she here?"

"That's Candy. Her dad's drunk, so she wants to stay the night."

"Alright, but you sleep in separate rooms. Got that?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Eventually, people left the Curtis house, leaving just Soda, Ponyboy, Darry, and Candy. Candy slept on the couch, and as soon as Darry fell asleep, Sodapop slept on the floor beside it. He adored her. She was just fantastic, and didn't squeal whenever she saw him just like all the other girls in and around the city. What was it with girls and squealing anyway? It was so annoying. Soda was sure that they were all charming, intelligent young ladies, but together, they were a screaming mob. Candy wasn't like that. On the way home, they had this great conversation about socs and greasers. The rivalry was present, but not very strong in the country. She was amazed that most of Soda's friends were criminals in one form or another, but didn't think it was such a horrible thing. It was cool to see how the whole deal worked there.

"Soda? Uh, why are you an the floor?"

Sodapop rolled over and sat up. "It's always why, why, why with you. Just kidding. I was sleeping until just a few seconds ago. Want some breakfast? It's like, 8:30. Crap. I have to work... Well, whatever. I'll just eat fast." He got up, fishing out a chocolate cake and the milk. He tossed some huge slices onto a plate, and filled up some glasses. "Come and get it!"

"Cake for breakfast? Do you always- wait, nevermind. Thanks!"

Soda ran down to the bathroom and took what was very likely the world's fastest shower. From inside, he yelled "Darry! Where's my DX shirt?"

"I've got it! Just a sec!" Darry ran downstairs with the shirt, and gave it to Candy. "Give this to Soda, will ya?"

"Okay." Candy knocked gingerly on the bathroom door, and was greeted by Sodapop, clad only in a pair of jeans, and rubbing a towel through his hair. They both blushed, and he snatched the shirt, throwing it on. Soda felt bad that he made her feel awkward. But it was Darry's fault, so he'd yell at him later.

"I'm gonna go soon. Sorry I can't take ya home, Candycane, but I can't be late to work. If you want, I can have one of the guys take you."

"I'll just go with you."

"Fine with me, but are you sure? I work at the DX, and I dunno if you'll be bored out of your mind."

"Not a problem. My dad never takes the time to work on our car, so I usually end up doing it for him. Cars and me get along pretty well."

Soda smiled. "And THAT is one of the one hundred million reasons why you are the best person ever."

"Thank you. Do I get a prize for that?"

"Of course." He gave her a kiss, and they drove down to the gas station.

----

Soda stood filling up a car, and Candy was by his side, sipping a coke. Suddenly, a bunch of girls in a shiny red firebird pulled up. The obvious leader of the group stepped out and tossed her strawberry blonde curls, batting her eyelashes. Candy was amazed that sheets of makeup weren't falling off the girl's face with that amount of motion, and Soda knew what he was in for. Avoiding the piercing eyes of the oncoming attacker, he put his arm around Candy's waist, proclaiming her his property to anyone that happened by. Hopefully. He whispered to Candy, "DO NOT talk to her. Don't make eye contact. She's pure evil, and I hate her guts. That girl's been trying to date me since diaper school, and frankly, I don't associate with prostitutes. You're my girl, and we won't let her forget it. Okay?"

"Totally."

"Well, hello, Sodapop," the girl started, "Mind filling my tank?"

Soda answered coldly, "Not at all, Sadie."

Sadie glanced momentarily at Candy with disgust. That pretty little goody-goody was stealing her man! Well, he wasn't her man. But she intended to change that.

"So... Who's your little friend?"

"That's Candy, thank you."

"Oh, how nice. She a cousin? It might be awkward for her if I kissed you."

Soda stepped back. "You disgust me! Candy's my girl, and I love her to pieces. It would be best if you went away. It might be awkward when I kiss her." He glued his lips to Candy's, and this time, she happily opened up for him. Sadie stormed away, not only slipping in a puddle of oil, but also getting her skirt caught in her car door. Soda and candy broke apart just in time to watch and laugh hysterically.

"Ha ha! Look at her wail... That's reason number two."

"Number two what?"

"Number two reason why you're the best person ever, baby."

"Are we keeping track?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I've got one then. Number three- you're good kisser."

"Not fair, Candycane. This list is just for you."

"Um, wrong. You deserve this just as much as I do. And did you mean all that stuff about loving me and me being your girl?"

"Yes! I haven't known you very long, but I'd like you to be my girlfriend if you'll have me."

"I believe in love at first sight, and I'll be with you forever."

"Excellent."


End file.
